The Sword of Iskandar: Part One: Sly and the Family Stone
by Gillen1962
Summary: A new era in Port Charles Begins. Kelly's gets new ownership but an old friend of the place drops by. Jason, Lucky and their sons enjoy breakfast. Alexandria Q wants sot know who is cutting in on her plans for Port Charles. Steven Lars shows his nasty side and Annie has to admit "Stone Cold" is about as good of nickname as Jason can get


_Book Two: The Chill of an Early Spring:_

_The Sword of Iskandar: Part One: Sly and the Family Stone_

Jason Morgan stood in the middle of Kelly's Diner and smiled. Not the uptight wry smile he had been smiling for years now as a way of letting people think that his brain damaged frontal lobes had some how processed the joke they had told or the story they had related but a deep in his stomach grim that he had not had since he had given up his bike repair shop to work for Sonny full time.

He looked around and was impressed. Kelly's had not looked this good in years. It was more then a new coat of paint, it was new attitude.

The bell on the door rang as the first customer of the day stepped in. Jason turned and said. "Hello" to the short blond-haired man who entered.

"Hi." Sly Eckhart said and then added "Wow Jason, it's been years. How are you man?"

Jason looked puzzled. "I am sorry do I know you?"

"It's Sly! Sly Eckhart."

Jason shook his head. "I am sorry. "

"Lucky's cousin? "

Jason had memory problems and because of the nature of his injury it gave him physical paint o try to remember to hard. But he pushed through and finally place the little blond hair kid. "Ah, yes. Good to see you again Sly. Are you back in town?"

"I'm the new city manager, man it made the papers."

Jason nodded. "I've been out of town. "

They stood awkward. Finally, Sly said. "I got to run to the office, is any one around to get me a coffee to go?"

Rovena came out from the back. Her brown hair with streaks of flour in in. "Sorry, I heard you come in Sir, but I was elbow deep in making bread."

Sly walked over to the counter. "Oh, I know it that feeling well, my Grandparents owned a bakery. "He turned and looked at Jason. "Remember Jason?"

Jason was about to say no then caught Rovena's eye and remembered her lecture the other day about making the customers comfortable not intimidating them "Yes. Good bread."

Rovena smiled and thought to herself: Good Hulk. She smiled at Sly and said. "Can we add a Cinnamon bun to that coffee? I'm sure your Grandma made better, but we try."

"Sure"

As Rovena got Sly's coffee. Sam and Danny, Jason's ex and their son came in. "Dad "Danny said running over to Jason

Sly headed out with a later "See ya Jason."

Sam looked

"No idea" Jason said. Danny sat down at a table and said, "Can I get a Greek Omelet?"

Nini, Rovena's father heard the boy and came over "I don't know. You got money?"

Danny laughed. "Mom will pay."

Sam smiled. "Dad will pay"

From the kitchen Rovena yells "None of you pay. Babi get the boy his eggs."

Sam took Jason's arm and walked him over to the counter.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course,"

"Can you take Danny for a few days? I know it is short notice, and that we had talked about next weekend but I have to go out of town on business, and I'd like to leave tomorrow morning."

"Me?"

Sam laughed. "Yes you." She looked at him and then it dawned on her. Jason was only used to how Sonny handled custody which was always all or nothing. When he could he kept Avery away from ava, he framed Jax to keep Joss with Carly, he had tried when she was younger to take Kristina from Alexis. She smiled softly at him. "Jason, we are co-parents in this. Always."

Jason nodded. "Okay, Should I get him after school? And do you need help with Scout? Or does Drew have her?"

"Drew is apparently heading out of town with Serena. I offered Scout a few days with you or a few days with Grandma Monica. I'm sorry you lost."

"I don't blame her." Jason said with a smile. "So, after school?"

"No school today. I can keep him till this afternoon…or"

"I got him"

The bell rang again on the door of Kelly's and Lucky, Soumia, Jake and Aidan came in.

As the three boys all greeted each other. Lucky brought Soumia over.

"Jason" He said with a smile. "The world must be ending; we are both in town at the same time."

Jason pulled his friend into a hug. Lucky was surprised by the display of affection. He heard that there was a new Jason.

Jake came over and hugged both men's legs "Cool D1 and D2, together"

"D1 and D2?" Jason said.

"Elizabeth was trying to explain to Jake his three Dads, and this is what they came up with."

"Okay" Jason said smiling

"Lucky glad you are home" Said Sam. "I got to run. Thanks again Jason."

She kissed Danny and left. Soumia had gotten the three boys settled at a table and came over.

"So, you are the famous Jason Morgan." She said. "I am Soumia Al-Fayheed."

"The woman working with Drew's memories. It is nice to meet you."

"Same. " Soumia spotted Rovena on her way over and said "Salaam Al-lakeum, Sister."

"Salaam" Rovena answered. "Rovena Krasnqi, nice to meet you."

Jason and Lucky smiled as the two women in their lives met.

"You are Albanian?" Soumia asked.

"From Kosovar."

"Ah Wonderful." Soumia said. "That means some where in here you have Arabic Coffee?"

Rovena smiled. "Come to the back, Babi and I keep our secret stash there"

Lucky nodded towards the table where the boys were wreaking havoc. "Come on let's supervisee the troops and catch up. I hear you have been busy."

"I hear the same about you."

Annie Donnelly jogged up to a table outside of Kelly's. Nisida came up a moment behind her far more out of breath.

"You are trying to kill me." The girl said.

"I never try to kill any one Pretty Baby; I am a highly trained International Spy. If I'm going to kill some one there is no try."

"So, kind of James Bond meets Yoda?"

"Ouch."

The two women were laughing as Carly Benson came walking along. She spotted Nisida "You, you bitch, I've been looking for you for a month." She tugged the young girl's arm.

"Hey" Annie said.

Carly ignored her. "You sold drugs to my daughter and Kristina. You got Kristina raped, you could have gotten her killed."

Nisida looked ashen, Tears well in her eyes. "I am sorry, I am sorry. They made me."

"Made you, you bitch."

"Hey Brunhilda" Snapped Annie. "Get your hands off the kid."

Carly let go of Nisida's arm and said. "And who are you another one of her whore friends?"

Carly was nearly a foot taller than Annie. She took a step towards the girl and loomed over her.

Annie laughed. "Takes a whore to know a whore."

Carly took a step forward. Annie grabbed Carly's arm and pulled it behind her back. She shoved her knee into the lower part of Carly's buttocks and doubled the taller woman over. "The Girl said she was sorry; Now accept the apology"

"Go to hell" Carly said through gritted teeth.

"So many people want to send me there, I am starting to think I should check it out." Annie grinned. "Now accept the girls' apology or I break your wrist."

Annie tighten her grip. Carly screamed.

Lucky and Jason heard the noise and came out the doors of Kelly's

"Annie!" Said Lucky

"Carly" Said Jason.

The two men looked at each other and then at their friends. Lucky laughed and said. "And THIS, is the real reason men and women cannot be friends."

Alexandria Quartermaine sat across from her daughter Fatima at a breakfast table at the old Taub Mansion. A maid placed a platter of fruits in from of them. The girl fixed her plate. "Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"May I please go into the city today? We have been here more than a month and other than Ms. Bentley's school I have seen nothing."

Alexandria sighed. "Wouldn't you rather go riding or something dear?"

"I have been riding every day for a month Mother, my backside hurts"

Alexandria chuckled. "Dear, there is nothing to see in this city. Trust me."

"Please. I will be good I promise."

Alexandria nodded. She was uneasy about this but better to have it controlled then to have the girl sneak out.

"Very well. You may take a walk along the docks, get yourself some lunch, there are several quaint places. Do not go to the Logan Center or General Hospital. Understood."

"Yes Mother" The girl said clapping. "Thank you."

Elizabeth and Franco Baldwin were enjoying a rare breakfast without the three boys. "So, Mrs. Head Nurse Baldwin what is on your agenda for today?"

"Well Mr. Once again Famous Artist Baldwin, I was thinking of posing for a new painting from my favorite artist."

"Oh" Said Franco.

Franco had been more than pleasantly surprised when his portraits of his siblings: Karen Wexler and Logan Hayes had reignited interest in his art. Apparently, he had a long hidden talent for portraits. That even he had not known about. Monica Quartermaine, never a big personal fan of his, had been so impressed with his rendition of his siblings that she had commissioned him to do a portrait of her husband Alan for the Board Room at General Hospital and ones of her children, Dawn, Emily and AJ for the Quartermaine home.

Franco went over and hugged his wife. "And how should I paint you? "

Elizabeth Laughed. "I was thinking maybe a throwback painting of me in my candy striper uniform. You know with the little red and white smock?"

"Maybe just the smock?" Said Franco as he kissed her

"Maybe less"

Because Franco realized the Gods have an odd sense of humor. The doorbell rang.

Franco and Elizabeth both let out a sigh and then smiled as they went to the door.

It was Steven Lars Webber.

Elizabeth shook her head. "So, after a month at Mercy you decide to drop by?"

"May I come in?"

Elizabeth stepped aside and let Steven in. Franco smiled. "How are you doing bro?"

Steven looked at him and said to Elizabeth "Can we talk in private."

"No He's my husband He stays if he wants."

Franco looked at Steven Lars. He wanted to stay. If for no other reason, then to annoy this idiot. But he knew his wife needed this conversation.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Franco said with a fake smile.

"So, I am the second girl this year you have taken to Paris?" Serena said as she buckled her seat belt on the ELQ corporate jet.

"Well, Molly really took Ethan and I. "Drew Cain said with a smile. "I did not ask Michael for the jet for the trip."

"But I rate the jet?" She said laughing.

"Michael insisted."

"He was just afraid my mother would call him if he didn't."

"Officer, you mother is Lucy Coe, half the town is afraid of her."

"Only half?"

Drew smiled. He was enjoying this relationship with Captain Serena Baldwin JAG, more then he had enjoyed anything in a long time. She was beautiful, intelligent and funny. What more could he ask for.

Serena rested her head against his shoulder as the plane took off "Seal, if you ever tell anyone that I am afraid of take offs, I will find a reason to have you thrown in the deepest hole at Leavenworth."

"Conjugal visits?"

"After the first ten years."

"I swear no one will ever know." Drew held her hand as the Jet reached its cruising height. "So, Vampires?

Mayor Laura Webber had been at her desk for an hour already and the day was just beginning. She was reviewing the plans for privatizing the school system and had scheduled a late meeting with Brooke Bentley the woman in charge of the Copperhead Schools. Laura was intrigued about meeting Brooke. She was Scott Baldwin's older Sister.

Laura was still getting her head around that. She had known Scott since she was sixteen, had married him when she was seventeen, long divorced they had remained close friends throughout the decades now forty years later she could not recall one occasion when Scotty had even ever mentioned a sister.

Scott could hold a grudge, he and her second husband Luke Spencer had feuded for years, but this was extreme even for him

Her aide, Genie, popped her head in the door. "Mayor Webber, I hate to bother you but there is a downstate Congressman outside who would like to speak with you."

"Downstate?" Laura furrowed her brow. "Send him in."

As Laura stood up a tall Man with a full stock of Gray Hair and twinkling blue eyes entered the room His face, one Laura had not seen in a long time was still the map of Ireland it had always been

"Oh, My Goodness" She said as she moved around her desk and gave her visitor a big hug. "Congressman Joe Kelly"

"Mayor Laura Webber." Joe held her arms and looked at her. Then the two of them began to laugh and hugged once again.

"Who would have thought, we both would end up in politics" Laura asked.

"Anyone who knew us" Joe said smiling.

Laura nodded. "Too what do I owe this pleasure Congressman?"

"Well I was wondering if I could interest you in some Breakfast, catch up on old times and discuss the upcoming Governor's race with you."

Laura pursed her lips. "Well I would love to catch up on old times, I don't know what I could have to do with the Governor's race, and I know just the place for breakfast."

"Where?"

"Kelly's"

"Annie." Lucky said. "Let go of Carly."

"Is that who Brunhilda is? Carly Corinthos" Annie said smiling.

"Benson, you bitch" Carly said through gritted teeth.

Annie admired Carly's determination, the hold she had her in was painful.

"Now Annie" Lucky said.

Annie shoved Carly away.

Carly spun to Jason. "That bitch is the one who sold Kristina and Joss those drugs."

Nisida half hid behind Lucky. She was used to being yelled out, use to being accused. But over the past few weeks she had also begun to trust these people to protect her.

"I am sorry" She said loudly.

Soumia and Rovena came out of Kelly's

"Could we not have fistfights in front of the place?" Rovena said. Then she saw Nisida and smiled

"Albanian?" She asked.

"Po" Nisida said yes in Albanian

Soumia took Nisida's arm "Come inside" She turned to Lucky and Jason. "Your sons are inside waiting for their fathers, straighten this out now."

She looked at Annie and then at Carly. "I have no idea who you are but calling a girl in my charge a bitch is a very bad mistake. If you think Annie is tough come near me or mine aggressively again."

"You cannot speak to me like that" Snapped Carly. She looked at Jason "Tell her!"

Soumia smiled. "I did just speak to you like that, so you are too late to tell me that I cannot. Is English your first language?"

Lucky chuckled. "Soumia, this is my cousin Carly."

"Ah the one married to the molester no wonder she thinks she can speak to children like that."

"Now just wait a minute "Said Carly.

Soumia flipped her hand and walked inside.

Carly fumed. She said to Jason. "So, people just speak about Sonny any way they want now?"

Jason sighed "Carly, if Lucky is vouching for this girl, and she is a country woman of Rovena, I think we should let it go. She said she was sorry."

"And that is enough?"

Annie said. "It better be."

Lucky tossed her a look

"Carly, Lucky's word has always been enough for me. "Jason said.

Carly shook her head. "Never mind. Everyone in this town has lost their minds."

She stormed off.

Danny came out of Kelly's at that moment and said. "Dad, can we go to the park?"

Jason smiled. "Yeoh that sounds like a good idea, did you ask your brother and Aidan if they wanted to come as well?"

"Yeah, and we want Lucky to come to."

"That sounds like a plan Danny, just let Jason and I tell Soumia and Rovena." Lucky said.

The boy ran inside. Jason followed.

Lucky turned to Annie. "You got Soumia?"

"Yep." Said the Agent assigned as the scientist bodyguard.

Lucky started inside then looked at Annie who was staring

"What?"

"For the life of me I can't think of danm thing better to call him then Stone Cold. "

"Yeah it fits."

In the ELQ conference room, CEO Michael Quartermaine and his cousin Ned sat looking over folders.

"So, you can see, every where that she was challenging us Alexandria has backed off."

Ned nodded. "Which is still a tactic that Edward would have taught her, when your plan is discovered, back off and…."

"Move to the next plan" finished Michael.

"Exactly" Ned said.

"So, then our plan, becomes trying to find out what her plan is." Michael said.

"It is a sure bet she is not done with us."

Michael sighed. "Yes, that was why I had Curtis come by today he is waiting outside but first I wanted to speak to you privately."

'What's up?" Ned asked.

"Your help during this crisis with Alexandria, the take over of General Hospital and then renewed commitment of ELQ to the cities economy had been tremendous and I was wondering if we could just this one time break one of Grandfather's rules."

Ned looked puzzled. "And what rule is that?"

"That members of this family need to be pitted against each other for the company to thrive. Ned, come on board as Chief Operating Officer, please?"

Ned thought for less than a minute. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You call my Mother and tell her."

Michael laughed. "You drive a hard bargain cousin" He said as he shook Ned's hand.

"So, Curtis?" Ned asked.

Michael nodded. "Let's get him in here I have an offer to make him."

At Kelly's Soumia, Annie, and Nisida sat at the counter drinking coffee and on occasion getting up to help Rovena with a customer. Rovena, her Father and Nisida had bonded over tales of the old country, and Soumia was pleased that both women and the old man were Muslim, if lapsed ones.

They were laughing over the convoluted and intertwined lives of Lucky and Jason when Fatima walked in. Soumia smiled at the girl in her Niqab. Soumia was struck by how diverse Islam was, and how little Americans understood that. Here were Rovena and Nisida both without any head covering and yet both Muslim, then herself with a Hijab which in this casual atmosphere allowed for a strain or two of hair to show, and in long jeans and a sweatshirt for modesty and then this girl in the full black Niqab, a long black outfit, covering her body, hair and the lower portion of her face. The diversity of Allah expressed in the diversity of dress.

"Al-salaam alaykum, Sister. "Soumia said to the girl

"Wa-Alaikum-Salaam" Fatima answered with a smile.

Rovena asked. "Can I get you anything?"

The girl nodded. "Oh yes, iced tea if you have, and a rest room? I was wandering around the docks and well"

Rovena pointed to the left and said. "I'll have your tea up by the time you get back."

"Thank you." Fatima said. She looked at Soumia and said. "I am Fatima"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Soumia, this is Rovena and Nisida and Annie. Rovena's father is in the back cooking."

"So, it sounds like this whole town caught this Vampire fever." Drew said as the plane soared through the sky.

"I don't know about the whole town, but certainly our segment of it." Serena said. "And like all fads it faded."

"But not for Christina."

"Livvie" Said Serena "She was calling herself Livvie even before she joined this coven in Paris."

'Sure, it is Port Charles, everybody calls themselves whatever the heck they want."

"And we all just go along with it" Laughed Serena.

Drew smiled "And do we go along with Livvie being a Vampire?"

Serena shrugged. "As far as that goes yes. I mean they don't turn into bats or anything. In fact, the few times I hung out with them in Paris, they were a lot of fun."

"So, you don't think the coven is the reason Livvie fell out of touch."

"No, I think that Morley the leader of the Coven would be upset to hear it."

"Morley?"

"What can I say, made up names are not just a Port Charles thing." Serena said with a smile.

"But you have no number or anything for this guy?"

"No but I know where he hangs out."

"Tell me it's the Paris Underground, please tell me it is the Paris underground."

Serena laughed. "Sorry. But it is a pub in the Shadow of Notre Dame called Rathbone's"

"Okay I can work with that name"

Alistair Dunbar walked into the Living Room of the Taub Manson and bowed politely to Alexandria.

"Have you located this idiot yet?" She snapped.

"Gray was seen back in France after he left Port Charles and then last night was spotted boarding a plane back here to the United States."

"Where?"

"New Orleans."

"Chasing that damn sword. What a moron. Remind me again why I brought him on board."

Alastair knew better than to comment. Anything he said would be held against him.

"Send you nephew to retrieve him or kill him. I do not care which at this point."

"Yes Madame" He turned to leave and Alexandria called him back "Dunbar, talk to me about this Murray-Walker group that purchased Mercy Hospital?"

"There is not a lot known Madame. They came out of nowhere. The sale was made over night."

"And who owns the company?"

"Unknown, it seems like it is an LLC, but we do not know all the members."

"Find out who they are. I intend to control every aspect of every life here in Port Charles and I will not have unexpected surprises."

"I want you to come to work at Mercy Hospital." Steven Lars said

Elizabeth almost laughed. "No."

"You have to" He said demanding. "We are redesigning Mercy to be a place for us."

"Us? You and I?"

"People like us, doctors and nurses like us. "

"I am so not understanding you"

Steven shook his head. "For years and years now, GH had simply allowed itself to be over run with people who have agendas."

"All hospitals have people who have agendas."

"You don't understand." Steven snapped.

Franco came out of the kitchen "No she doesn't because she is too nice, and too loyal a sister to allow herself to comprehend what you mean."

"No one is talking to you freak."

Franco cracked his neck.

"Stop both of you." Elizabeth said. "Steven spell out what you mean?"

"I mean that for a long time the standards at GH have been dropping."

"You worked there for years Steven" Snapped Elizabeth

"Yes, and I allowed things that we will never allow at Mercy now that my eyes have been open."

Elizabeth turned away in disgust. "Steven!"

Franco scoffed. "That's it Elizabeth he wants you to go to work at Mercy where there is no one like Terry or Lucas or Felix, especially Felix right because he checks two boxes."

Steven got up. "Forget it I tried."

He stormed out of the house.

Elizabeth sat on the couch shaking her head. "What the hell happened to my brother?"

Laura and Joe Kelly were finally settled at a table at Kelly's after arriving and being surrounded by Soumia and Annie.

Rovena came over with a menu. "Hi Welcome to Kelly's"

Joe smiled. And Laura grinned. She had met Rovena and her father a few weeks before and liked them tremendously. "Rovena, this is Congressman Joe Kelly."

Rovena blinked. "Coincidence?"

Joe put his hand out and the girl shook it "My father Paddy Kelly was the founder of this place."

"Really?" Rovena said. "Babi, come out here."

Nini emerged from the kitchen. "What? What?"

'Babi, this man is the son of the man who first opened our restaurant."

The old man looked and smiled shaking Joe's hand "This is an honor Sir."

Joe laughed. "Normally people get all excited because I am a Congressman, it has been a long time since some one got so happy to see me because I am Paddy Kelly's son. "

Rovena smiled. "Please allow us to buy you and the Mayor your meal, you have no idea how much this place means to us."

Joe grinned. "As a member of Congress, I am not suppose to take any free meals."

Laura grinned. "Same for me as Mayor."

The girl and her father looked disappointed.

Joe Shrugged. "But as long as we keep in between us."

"I will be right back to take your order." Rovena said smiling.

As the girl and her father left Laura grinned. "So, you did not come all this way for a walk down memory lane."

"No, but it is fun. Rose would have been very happy"

"Yes, I was so sorry to hear about her Joe."

"Yeah, what is it they say Fuck Cancer."

"Big time" Laura said.

They sat in silence for a moment as Rovena brought them over coffee and took their orders.

"So, the reason for my visit. The Governor's race is going to be heating up soon. And I am going to need your support."

"You are running!" Laura said excitedly.

Joe waved his hand. "No, no. If anything, I am getting ready to retire, maybe one more term"

"Or two"

"or two" Joe agreed. "But there is a candidate who I am going to support hard and who I think you will like."

"Oh."

"Yes." Joe looked around. "Have you heard of this new party the New Wave?"

Laura wrinkled her nose "Please don't; tell me that you are backing them?"

Joe laughed. "No, but their likely candidate for Governor has roots here in Port Charles as does the man I want to back."

"Oh?"

"In fact, they have roots with the same people."

Now Laura was intrigued "How so?"

"The New Wave Candidate is and State Senator from Pautuck, New York, named Charlie Holt."

Laura raised her eyes. "Holt? As in the ones connected to the Quartermaine's?"

"He is Jimmy Lee Holt's son."

"Wow." Laura responded. "I was not in the city during his stay here, but Jimmy lee made quite a splash for a few years."

"This is his boy." Joe said.

"Okay, and the candidate you are backing and want me to help."

"He has the same ties: he is Roy Ward."

"Mary Mae's grandson? "

"Yes, Keisha Ward's brother, David's son"

"And who was Bradley Ward's Half-Brother" Laura said.

"So, two candidates, neither of whom are quite Quartermaine's" Joe said.

"But who will cause all types of problems for Port Charles."


End file.
